1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device using a fan duct.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) generate considerable heat during operation, which can destabilize and damage the electronic devices.
A commonly used heat dissipation device includes a heat sink mounted on the CPU, a fan and a fan duct. The fan duct guides air flowing the fan through channels of the heat sink, providing cooling thereto. However, to conform to different electronic devices, different sizes of heat sinks are needed, with correspondingly different sizes of fan ducts, resulting in increased manufacturing costs.
It is thus desirable to provide a heat dissipation device which can overcome the described limitations.